Got This Covered
by FaeCym
Summary: A Continuation of the "Covering Up" story- PIPEX pairing- they are out of prison and engaged. I do not own most of these characters. This is a bit of a short Holiday Fluff story and it is told from the POV of one Alex Vause. More to come in another story later...
1. Chapter 1 Baked Ziti

They talked all the way back to New York City. Alex told her about her fears and they made a practical plan. Mainly though, Alex decided they would get away. They need to be alone, just the two of them in a foreign land. She constantly felt the need to travel...to go but only with Piper. After Piper left her in Paris, she only traveled for work or family obligation. Now it was different.

Piper loved her. She had scared Alex, she had terrified her and even now when Alex found herself thinking about that drive to Connecticut she would clench her hand. They got back to their apartment around dinner. Alex could see that Piper was could barely keep her eyes open. Her sweet baby blues were drooping just the way that told Alex she was almost down for the count. She was surprised she didn't fall to sleep in the car. Then she remembered how she drove them to Litchfield the last time she dozed off in the car. Alex chuckled when she realized why her love wouldn't close her eyes again. It was a dirty trick, but it did force Piper to let out her anguish.

Alex called Roger, Cal and Nicky while Piper took a shower. She came out in her big sweatshirt and Alex's sweat pants. She looked adorable. Alex watched her make her sleepy way to the sofa with Chaucer hot on her heels. Alex was going to make them tea but Piper sat down and turned to lean over the sofa. She reached out her hands beseeching Alex to join her. Who could refuse her?

She pulled the blanket down with her as she sat in the corner and turned so Piper could lay across her body like she loved to do. Alex loved how she tucked in to her arms. There were times when Piper's embrace was the only place she felt safe. But in times like these, when Piper pressed close and kissed her neck...she felt complete.

Alex woke up to a gentle shake. She tightened her arms automatically around Piper. She knew immediately that her lover was in arms and that she needed to pee. After a few blinks, she was able to focus and see Nicky's smiling face dangling over the couch.

"Hey, really if you two don't like that bed, Lorna and I would be happy to take it off your hands," Nicky smirked down. Alex just shot her a bird and bent to kiss Piper's head. She could tell it was still night time out but later in the evening. Alex looked at her desk and saw it was after nine. She smiled as Piper started to move.

"Leave them be..I told you they were fine. Come over here and help me with the dinner...and don't say you can't cook or I'll tell Red." Lorna shouted from across the room.

"Is it time for count?" Piper mumbled against Alex's chest.

"Yeah Chapman, Get up here comes Bell!" Nicky shouted. Piper jerked up and slid away from Alex so fast she felt a breeze.

"Fuck you Nicky! It's just Nichols and her crap, Pipes, we're safe at home." Alex soothed as she glared at Nicky over Piper's shoulder. She was laughing but retreating to the kitchen in haste.

"Fuck you Nichols! Damn I don't know how you put up with her," Piper said to Lorna. Alex smiled and then they laughed. It had been a long time since they jerked away, afraid someone would give them a shot for 'lesbian activity'. Alex was sure recent events added to this problem. She excused herself to the bathroom. She took off her glasses and washed her face. It was so good to have her home. Alex didn't want to worry about anything Piper did coming back to get them. She wasn't going to feel safe for a long while.

When she came out Piper was sitting at the counter, sipping some water as Lorna and Nicky cooked. Alex joined her at the bar and Lorna gave her a nice cold glass of water. "You both probably are a little dehydrated. Ya always forget to hydrate when ya travel. I read that somewhere. I am making a simple pasta and gravy," she explained as she opened the cabinet and pulled out various herbs.

Piper looked at her with a perplexed expression. "Simple marinara sauce, that isn't too simple. Good carb meal...and I am guessing you are chopping veggies for a salad?" Alex asked Nicky as she walked over to the cabinet to get the fixings for her vinaigrette. Piper preferred it to any other type of salad dressing.

"Well, Red did teach me to chop...that and wipe counters. So...are you going to tell me how your unexpected trip went?" Nicky asked. Alex darted her eyes to Lorna and Nicky just rolled her eyes back. "Lorna knows Piper went to kick the ass of the pig that attacked you at the fucking Camp. Did you see him?" Nicky asked in her blunt manner.

"I swear Hun, you are too blunt. Let them eat before you grill them for personal information." Lorna scolded but Alex could tell she wanted them to talk. Did she know about Nicky's part in securing the beat down of her rapist? Did she know Alex was raped, not just attacked? Alex felt her throat tighten and she had to make herself take a deep breath. Too many people knew...she couldn't protect everyone.

Piper chose that moment to slide off the stool and walk over to Alex. She took the dressing items out of her hand and put it on the counter. Alex dropped her arms and Piper wrapped herself around her. Alex bent her neck and kissed Piper on her pulse. It was her favorite place to kiss Piper when they hugged.

It was from her arms that Piper answered Nicky, "I saw him but I didn't speak to him...I only spoke to the receptionist and I gave a fake name. I left once I..saw him and ran into Alex in the lobby. She was in the process of getting arrested." Nicky and Morello's head shot up in unison. They exclaimed waiting for explanation. Alex calmed them and explained what happened.

"Both of you are nuts. I mean, I always reoffended due to drugs. You both are going to end up back in jail over stupid shit, like public nudity or assaulting an officer." Nicky snarked. Piper shot her a look that told Alex that she didn't like how she shared their park bridge romp with Nicky. All Alex could do was raise her eyebrows and shrug. Piper moved away and Alex finished her dressing. All four of them sat to eat the delicious meal. Piper and Alex cleaned up afterwards. Piper had wanted some wine but Alex talked her out of it. She knew Piper would be asleep if she had a glass. They sat and talked quietly with their friends. Alex held her hand the entire time and tried not to admit to herself that she was holding her hand because she was afraid if she let her go, Piper might do something dangerous again. She wasn't a fool. She knew Piper held that rage inside of her. It wraps itself around her and fogs her so much that she doesn't realize how it makes her seem like a raving narcissist.

Morello was telling a funny story about a customer at the Brooklyn store, looking for her book but calling it Orange is Orphan Black. Alex smiled but watched Piper's face. She was relaxing and listening. Piper could do that. She could blend in to any conversation and just listen quietly. It had been one of the things that Alex fell in love with in the beginning of their relationship. Piper could be the center of attention or just hang back and watch. They didn't give anymore details about their trip and they mainly listened to their friends banter about the quality of television these days. Lorna liked to watch reality TV but Nicky found them to be a complete waste of time.

"I like my entertainment with a plot," Nicky interjected. She was smiling a kind smile that told Alex that this was an argument they had often.

"Really? You seemed to love watching reality drama in prison. You were completely fascinated with our prior relationship. You even tricked me in to admitting bedroom details," Piper said before Morello could respond.

"Um what details?" Alex asked suddenly tuning in to the conversation with more attention. She raised her eyebrows to inquire towards Piper and was rewarded with a blush.

Nicky laughed and replied, "Oh yeah...Piper was all worried her bunky was gonna kill her in her sleep and I just mentioned you spoke about her and teasingly said she was a squirter...then Piper-"

Piper threw a pillow and smacked Nicky upside her face. Alex threw her head back and laughed.

"What? What does that mean? Did Piper admit it?" Lorna asked confused. This made Alex laugh even harder. Piper buried her face in Alex's shoulder and mumbled something about Nicky's big fucking mouth.

"If you have to ask Lorna, I think Nicky isn't doing something right," Alex retorted. Nicky snorted and pulled her girl in to her embrace and whispered.

"Just that one time...and well maybe twice now." Piper admitted. Alex laughed harder and pulled her close. They sat for a moment, holding their partners. Alex felt a sense of happiness that she never thought she'd feel. No, that she never thought she deserved. She was trying to be honest with herself. She didn't mind selling drugs. She never cared what it did to anyone else because she always figured that people made choices. They chose to do the drugs, they chose to pay for them anyway they could...they knew the threat of addiction. But now, maybe because of Piper...no definitely because of Piper, she could see how her actions hurt people. It made her feel like she wasn't worthy of Piper's love or this happiness. She had admitted in a session that she had to struggle with feelings of punishment and redemption. These feelings now just made her cling to Piper more.

Piper must of sensed her unease because she lifted her head and kissed Alex softly. "I love you." She said simply. Alex closed her eyes and smiled. She noticed that Piper ran her finger over her ring as she said it. It was nice to know it gave comfort to Piper as well.

"We're going to let the two of you sleep. I um, hate to mention it but we need to get the paperwork in order for Becca's job. They want it all turned in to the parole office by the 20th. You two need to sign and I'm listed as her direct supervisor." Lorna said as she walked with Alex to the door. Piper was behind her and Alex turned to try and read her expression.

"Thanks for helping her out...and for letting her be at your store. I will be by there tomorrow with Dad. He wanted to check out your classics section. " Piper said to Lorna.

"Don't you worry. I'll keep her busy and help her out. She wont have anytime to make moves on your woman." Lorna assured her. Nicky snickered and Alex shoved her against the wall playfully.

"You're pushing it tonight Nichols. No worries, Lorna. She knows I'm engaged." Alex said and for effect she held up her ring. "I'll sign that stuff tomorrow, just send it by messenger."

"Yeah well, that didn't stop you from...how was it you put it Pipes...oh yeah, "comforting" Chapman," Nicky responded.

"Oh no, let's get this straight, I made the first move. I went after Alex...I pulled her in to that chapel and for the first time in nearly a decade, felt alive," Piper stated. Nicky started to say something in return, her normal smart ass remark. Alex was ready to jump in again but Nicky closed her mouth and turned her head to the side.

"Yeah ya did Chapman. I remember you pulling her out by her hand...you had that swagger walk all down pat, like you were walking to the beat of your own music. It was kinda hot." Nicky recalled. Piper blinked and looked a bit distant. Alex realized she didn't remember Nicky standing by her cube when Piper came to get her after that fuck awful Thanksgiving they spent with Piper in the SHU. Alex felt her chest swell with emotion. Her girl only had eyes for her.

Nicky laughed and hugged Piper before Lorna pulled her out into the cold December night, while talking loud on the phone directly the Taxi to pull around back. Alex closed and locked the door. She set the alarm automatically. She never let go of Piper's hand as they walked back into the living room. Alex turned off the lights and walked her sleepy woman to the bed.

"I want to ravage you and make you scream my name...but I think I'm too tired. Oh, it sucks getting old." Piper said dramatically as she fell face-forward on their bed. Alex laughed and pulled at her sweat pants until they slid off Piper. She giggled.

"You aren't old kid, you're emotionally exhausted. Besides..I'm older than you, so no age complaints please. Arms up." Alex said as she pulled off the sweat shirt. Piper pressed her head to her chest and wrapped her arms around her waist once they were free. Alex felt her pulse quicken and she licked her lips. It was amazing to her how much Piper's touch made her feel. She was an experienced lover. She enjoyed women, enjoyed their taste and softness. But only Piper made her weak in the knees. Alex dominated other women in bed, but Piper...this adult woman that was clinging to her like she was a life raft, this woman could make Alex do anything she wanted in bed.

"I love you too." Alex said in reply to Piper's earlier admission. Piper looked up and smiled.

"I know. I'm a very lucky girl." Piper said as she smiled up at her. Alex stepped back and pulled off her shirt and clothing. Piper scooted into their bed and pulled down the down comforter. Alex went to wash her face and brush her teeth. She returned to find Piper reclined on her pillow with an angelic look on her face. They were going to Brooklyn after Alex got the store up and running tomorrow. It was going to be a busy day. Alex still felt the need to take off, to be alone with Piper but she calmed her fears by reminding herself that she had the rest of her life to be alone with her girl. They snuggled in to each other's arms and Alex turned out the lights.

"Maybe tomorrow we can reschedule our appointment with Dr. Speer...but I think maybe I should start seeing her again alone. I...scared myself Alex," Piper whispered against her neck. Alex swallowed and nodded. She was going to suggest it but was happy Piper had worked it out on her own.

"I'm here, just...don't leave me again...no more lies, no more half truths. We're in this together, kid." Alex said. They fell to sleep clutching one another.

They went to Brooklyn and Alex made the commute back and forth to work. Piper loved her neighborhood. Alex could see how much Brooklyn was a part of her. Maybe after they were married, she'd move here with her. She loved her apartment but she wanted Piper to feel like she had a home and a community. They called Dr. Speer and set up appointments for the following week. Alex agreed to see the new therapist and they would do couples therapy once a week with Dr. Speer. She had handed the phone to Piper to set up her own time. She worked around her schedule and set up the best time.

Alex was on her way back from the grocery when Polly called. " Hey, Polly," she answered, shifting her totes around to answer the call.

"Hey, is Piper alright? I couldn't get in touch with her the last couple of days," she asked right off the bat. Alex sighed some. She was new to the whole, my girlfriend has a best friend, routine. Apparently, that meant Polly could call her up and check on Piper.

"She is doing better. We had a break through...or break down depending on how you look at it. I'll let her tell you the details. I think maybe she is just trying to figure out what to say. She is just dealing with the facts around my rape." Alex answered. It was getting easier to say it, well at least to Polly. She hadn't told Nicky the details of the miscarriage. Even now thinking about it, Alex felt her body ache and she felt a phantom cramp. It made her swallow hard and she forced herself to concentrate on Polly's response.

"-I called again this morning and she answered for two seconds, saying she was going out with her dad," Polly continued.

"Yeah, she took him to the Brooklyn Book 'Em for an outing. It is his first with her. I'm out shopping for Mrs. Chapman. She sent me to get cheese and other things for some sorta baked ziti-" Alex replied.

"She is making you her baked ziti? Oh...I wonder if I can finagle an invite. I bet it if I told Pete what she was cooking that he'd change is plans-" Polly mumbled to herself.

"Oh, is this a special dish?" Alex asked, stopping on the sidewalk. Should she go back for a better bottle of wine?

Polly snorted, "Alex, I love Italian, and I have no clue what she does, but her baked ziti is to die for! It was what she always made Piper when she came home from college, stressed about exams. I used to come home with Piper right before finals...hey, is she worried about Piper?" Polly asked. As usual, Polly had an uncanny ability to read her best friend without really being there. Alex felt a pang of jealousy. She felt lost when it came to Piper's family, but Polly knew them as well as her own.

"Maybe a little. Piper hides it well, but she could use some comfort." Alex admitted.

"You both could. Hey, if you want to put off your trip with Finn again, I understand. I've not really built it up with him at all." Polly offered. Alex had to smile at how sweet Polly was trying to be. She reminded herself, or maybe just that voice inside of her, that it was kindness not pity.

"No, no a deal is a deal. I appreciate you not freaking out over my shares in the holding company. I did call and make a reservation to do lunch with one of the Toy Soldiers and I know Piper has cleared her schedule. Why don't you and Pete take this time to spend the day together?" Alex started to walk again. If the meal was about comforting Piper, she had her favorite wine.

"Oh, I have plans for him alright. I'll bring him over around 10:30 then and pick him up at Book 'Em around one, is that fine?" she asked. Alex agreed and they said goodbye right as Alex used her key to enter the house.

She made her way towards the kitchen when she saw Piper's mom on the phone. Her back was to Alex and she was about to clear her throat to announce her presence when she heard what she was saying, "Yes, Neri she is out with her dad now. She was excited to spend time alone with him. I'm making her favorite tonight in hopes it helps bring that light back in her eyes." Alex knew she meant Piper and felt her stomach drop. She was the reason Piper wasn't herself.

"No, they seem to be fine. Alex looks at her like she hung the moon and Piper looks back the same way. She is just so worried about Alex that it shows. It's new though, my being able to tell something is wrong, Piper never shared her life with me. Once she was out of the house, she just took off to do her own thing. Granted it wasn't legal...but she has always been her own person. She just is still learning you can't fix everything for everyone. Bad things happen to those you love and all you can do is love them through it." She turned as she said it and Alex waved. She moved to put up the groceries and tried hard not to look like she was eavesdropping.

"I have to go and start preparing dinner. Be careful on that farm and give Cal a hug for me. I'll see you two this weekend. Bye." Alex heard her get off the phone then come into the kitchen.

"I got the fresh basil and the exact cheese you requested. I got Piper's favorite Red wine, is that okay? If Mr. Chapman can't drink because of his meds, we'd be fine with just water." Alex asked. She was nervous being alone around her mom.

"No that is fine. Thank you Alex. That was Neri on the phone, their appointment went well, the baby is healthy and they're heading back to their camper in the woods." She said it like it was a pig sty. Alex smiled.

"Great. Um, Mrs. Chapman, I'm sorry my history in the system has...made Piper sad lately. I recently told her some things and we're working on them together. We both are going to get help. I promise, I'll do everything I can to make her happy. I miss that light in her eyes as well." Alex said in a soft voice as she looks up from the wine in her hand. Piper's mom stared at her and Alex was caught again with how much Piper looked like her mother. She was looking in the face her lover would have in twenty some odd years.

"I know that, Alex. Piper is hard to read. She is stubborn like her father and keeps everything in here," she pointed to her head, "until it explodes. Not all things, she says what is on her mind, she speaks it eloquently. But when it hurts...when it scares her to her core, she pushes it down and tries to go on like nothing happened. I guess that is how she saw her Dad and I handle our difficulties. It was how we were raised. I just don't want her to wake up one morning and find she doesn't know herself or know what she is doing in the life she built." Alex could tell from the way she said it that perhaps Mrs. Chapman had found herself doing that very thing. Piper had said her parents split up but weren't divorced. It was like they lived separate lives.

"She is a lot like both of her parents. I'm sorry...I'm sorry I brought her to a place where her life was touched by the system. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to her." Alex stated. Her throat got tight as she said it and she had to turn away.

She startled a bit but made herself relax when she felt Mrs. Chapman's hand on her shoulder. She turned and was surprised again by her palm pressed against her cheek. "Your punishment...her punishment, didn't fit the crime Alex. I have every faith that you will do as you say. She loves you. This relationship may not be what I always dreamed for my little girl, but I've learned that life rarely turns out the way you expect. Just remember, you have to be whole and healthy yourself if you want this to work. " Alex nodded in reply as her voice left her again. She left the kitchen and went upstairs, leaving her to start their dinner.

Piper ate more at dinner than Alex had ever seen her consume at one setting. She couldn't blame her. It was exquisite. She had eaten at the best restaurants in all the major cities around the world, but that ziti was the best.

"That was fantastic, thank you Ma'am." Alex said as she poured Piper another glass of wine and carried their plates to the kitchen.

"It was Mom. Thank you! I needed that. " Piper said. Mrs. Chapman blushed but accepted the praise with Piper's dad chimed in. "Maybe you could make it for Christmas Eve. I was hoping we could wake up here in the city, Christmas morn, but go to Grandma's for Christmas dinner? I mean, I'll have it catered and delivered but we could spend Christmas together there, like we did when I was growing up. The house is vacant and it may be our last chance. We could stay the weekend. " Piper got this quality in her voice as she asked that made Alex look up. Her eyes were bright and she looked like a little girl. Her eyes darted back and forth from her mom to her dad. She must have been very hard to say no to as a child. It made Alex smile brightly as well.

"What about Alex? Do you have plans with your family?" her mom asked. Alex came around the side of her and poured the last of the wine in her glass before she answered.

"No. My cousin and aunt are going to Florida for the holiday to be with my great aunt Zelda...who doesn't remember anyone. I want this Christmas with Piper. We...well never really spent the actual day together." Alex replied. She didn't add 'even in prison' because she didn't want to remind Piper of Pensatucky and how fucked up they were then. She had been terrified of getting more time added and Alex had been trying to get over her love her Piper.

"Yeah, I always came home for Christmas when we were together. We'd celebrate before I left, but I spent it here with you." Piper reminded them. Perhaps her tone indicated that she always chose to spend the holiday with them, so they should choose Connecticut.

"I don't see why not. Cal and Neri can join us as we have enough room there. You sure you want to drive there on Christmas day, Piper? You used to complain about it so much." Her dad responded.

"Alex will drive us, won't you baby?" She asked. Alex pushed her glasses and realized how much that sad puppy dog look did work on her.

"Sure. I'd be happy to drive. I'll have to arrange coverage for store but Taystee said she was staying in the city to work. It is about time she earned her manager's pay." Alex said with a grin as she pushe up her glasses. Piper squealed and then looked to mom to confirm. She smiled up at Piper and Alex knew there was no way she'd refuse her.

"Of course, but I'll order the meal from Georgiana's tomorrow. Your grandmother swore by them and half of what we thought she cooked, they delivered before we arrived. " She said and Piper laughed delighted.

After dinner, she played chess with Piper's dad while Piper worked. She had a tweeter event to do. It was two hours of Piper snorting, laughing and typing fast. Alex would watch her and a few times Piper's father hand to get her attention back on the board to play. He never seemed to really mind.

That night in bed, Alex made slow love to Piper. She used only her mouth and wouldn't let Piper touch with her lips how much each inch of her body was precious. Piper tasted like honey and cream. She squirmed and whimpered in the way that made Alex's hips grind in to her mattress. When she did finally suck in her clit and plunge her tongue just the way that made Piper scream, she did just that. Alex was so thankful she had the contractors make the upstairs, near sound proof. She drank in Piper's wetness with abandon as her strong arms held her down. Piper jerked and twisted as Alex's nose brushed her clit and finally she started to make the whimpering noises that signaled she needed to be held. Alex stayed lapping away though, until she had her pretty much cleaned up. It was delicious and the feeling of her ecstasy on her face, sent Alex to a foggy place. She slid up her body and crushed Piper to her in a heated embrace. This woman, all of her sounds...all of her moans...were hers forever. No one would take them from her and no one will ever force themselves on her.

"You...mouth...stupid good," Piper tried to talk. Alex chuckled and kissed her. Piper's tongue darted out to taste herself and she whimpered. She put her hands down towards her sex but Alex stopped them. Piper whimpered again and Alex smiled in their kiss.

"I'm good, baby. You gave me everything I need. Snuggle up close," she said as she pulled up the comforter. Often Piper would get chilled after an orgasm and want the covers. She gave in to Alex's request and put her arms around her waist.

"I love you and can't wait to spend Christmas with you," she mumbled against her neck.

"Ditto, kiddo. Goodnight." Alex replied.

**She remembered how she had felt when Piper would leave for Christmas. Most of the time, she would spend it with her mom, but that year, her mother was spending it with her new boyfriend. Alex didn't like the guy so she opted to stay in London. She had walked along the streets, looking at all of the decorations. They had exchanged presents and had a great meal the day before Piper left. Still, Alex would give anything to be going home with her to meet her family. It wasn't fair. She knew that Piper didn't want her criminal lifestyle to touch her family. They weren't a close family, she hardly ever spoke to them...so Alex didn't get why she had to go home each Christmas. Well, maybe she did. Piper went to see her grandmother. Alex remembered her grandmother and she couldn't blame her. She wanted Piper to have all the memories she could with the lady before she was gone. **

**Alex had turned down about seven invites for Christmas gatherings. She knew that she'd be fighting off girls most of the night. She wasn't up for "bash Piper for leaving Poor Alex alone on Christmas" conversation. When Piper wasn't around, their claws really came out. Alex didn't want to argue or be a bitch to anyone. It was Christmas and she wanted to play with the new phone Piper got her and miss her girl. **

**She saw a lesbian couple kissing by a storefront window. It made her miss Piper even more. She stopped in to buy some Christmas cheer and the store keep asked her about Piper.**

**"Gone back to the states for the holiday...she'll be back in here buying champagne for the new year!" she reponded. He gave her a sad look and a candy cane. She had smiled her best smile and made her way out. Her phone rang as she was about to go up the stoop to their apartment. She fished out her new phone and finally got it to answer. **

**"Vause here." She said in an exasperated tone. There was silence and a crackle that let Alex know it was an international call. **

**"I'm in Chicago, there is a storm, so I have to wait. I miss you Alex...and I love my bracelet." Piper said. Alex smiled brightly. **

**"I was imagining you sleeping on the plane, drooling on your pillow, because I kept you up so late last night."Alex said as she leaned against the door. Just the sound of her voice made her feel better. **

**"I did. Now, I'm awake and missing you. I just wanted to tell you that I changed my flight to come back a day earlier. I'll be back in the UK on the 27th. Four more sleeps and we'll be together. I know..it sounds corney.." Piper said. **

**"It is...but you are allowed SOME sentimentality because it is Christmas. Look, kid, you enjoy your family and when you get back, I'll take you dancing in any European country you want for the New Year, how does that sound?" Even as she said it, she was working her schedule in her mind and wondering how she would manage to get the time away. Maybe she could work in setting up a drop site in the city they visited...maybe recruit a few more mules while they were out. Three drinks and Piper would get lost dancing, so Alex could smooze a few girls. **

**"That sounds fantastic, but not as good as the sex we're going to have as soon as I get back. I need to move to a new gate, apparently the one I am at is closing due to ice. I may have to rent a car-"Piper explained exasperated. **

**"No Piper, don't drive in this storm, wait on the plane. Call me when you get to New York, alright?" Alex said. **

**"Okay, gotta go, kisses-" and then the line went dead. Alex whispered that she loved her to the dead line and then let herself in to their apartment. **

Alex's eyes drooped and she fell in to sleep, happy that she'd have better Christmas memories with Piper soon.

Saturday finally arrived and Alex found herself very nervous. They had an appointment for a private tour of the store, a personal shopper and lunch with a toy soldiers at one. Piper was excited to go and to see Finn. She had missed him. Alex couldn't believe the way her face lit up when she saw him. If she loved the kid that much that belonged to her best friend...how much more will she love her own kid? Alex felt her stomach twist at the thought and all the hounds of her insecurity start to bay in her head. She shook her head and pushed her glasses up. She wasn't going to let her personal tragedy ruin this day. Finn was a good kid and being around him was easy. He seemed to really like her and that made Piper smile. Anything that made Piper smile was top on her list of things to do lately.

She was startled out of her revelry by Piper taking her hand. She looked up and saw a look of worry in her eyes. "You sure you want to do this? I can take him by myself if you want. I know.." Piper didn't know how to say it, so Alex finished.

"Yes seeing him does remind me that I lost a child. But my feelings about that baby, how it was conceived, how ...it died...are all wrapped up in the trauma of that time. When I see Finn, I don't feel said, just a little scared. It's good for me. He is an important part of your life and I want to share it all. The good, the bad...the syringes." Alex said. Piper winced but got the point. She kissed Alex, biting her bottom lip as she did.

Alex growled happily, "Nice kiss...you better not get me going though, they'll be here in a few minutes." Piper laughed and nodded.

"You sure...you'll be okay?" Piper asked again.

"I got this covered. I got the wipes for his face, snacks for the train and all of the emergency numbers in my phone." Alex said. Piper grinned.

"It's just an outing, babe. He'll have a blast...we all will. The hard part will be not buying him everything in sight." Piper laughed. The door bell rang and Piper shot her eyebrows up.

Alex gave her a brilliant smile and walked towards the door. As she walked she muttered to herself, " I got this covered. He's just a small boy."

*** So I changed POV, let me know what you think and to all of the readers of this story that are American- Happy Thanksgiving. Please review! I am planning a three part story here. Please review and as always, Peace! Fae***


	2. Chapter 2 No Big Men With Red Suits

Alex opened the door and Polly walked in talking to Finn, "You are not here to get a book, no matter what Aunt PiPi does every time you visit," Polly answered giving Piper the stink eye. Alex looked down and saw Finn shuffling his way towards the door. She saw a stroller to the side where Polly had stashed it.

"Hi Alex, Mommy said I couldn't pick a book this time," Finn said as he came inside. Alex could understand him better now. He had a cute way of saying things like he hadn't had the practice. He had on a cute blue jacket and bright red button up shirt. His pants were corduroy tan with brown boots that had good wide soles. He smiled brightly and ran into Piper's arms. Alex turned and sucked in a breath as she watched Piper close her eyes hugging him. She turned her head and pressed her nose to his hair briefly inhaling before she let him go. Alex could tell by her expression that she couldn't believe how big he was getting. Her heart skipped and squeezed. She knew without a shadow of doubt that Piper needed to be a mother. She deserved to get everything she wanted in life. Alex just wasn't sure she could give that to her.

Good news was she didn't have to figure that out today. Today, she had to interact with a toddler and make sure he had a great time. Polly had given her the info for the Angel tree kids; the shopper had pulled the items. She was going to let Finn choose the wrapping. She wanted him to pick his toys with the shopper. Piper said she was going to enjoy the day as well but she seemed worried.

"Okay, little man, remember what Mommy said about listening to the adults. Have fun and take lots of pictures...Daddy and I will pick you up at 2:30 here. Don't forget to say please and thank you," Polly said to him as she kissed his head. Piper came up behind her and Alex watched her hug Polly from behind and hold her close. Polly relaxed for a moment and stroked Piper's arm.

"How are you?" Polly asked. Alex shifted and looked away. Piper needed Polly and she had pushed her away lately. Alex knew she was struggling with how close she came to hurting someone. Finn had eyed Chaucer who was frozen on his tier by the window. He was well above Finn's head.

"Only cats are allowed to climb that Finn, is that understood?" Polly said in a tone that radiated authority. Alex blinked and then smiled. Piper grinned a goofy grin and didn't let go of Polly. Alex found her eyes falling to Piper's arm across her stomach. Alex pushed her glasses up and then raised her eyes to Piper. She turned her head immediately and looked at Alex. She smiled and shut the door. He sat on the sofa and said he understood. He eyed the cat the entire time.

"I don't think we'll need the stroller. What do you think Piper?" Alex asked. Piper dropped her arm and moved around Polly. Alex watched Piper as she walked over to hug her. Alex smiled and turned her head to kiss her neck. Piper melted a bit in her arms.

"I defer to Polly," Piper said looking over to her friend. Polly shrugged.

"He hasn't liked it in a long while; he calls it a baby carriage. Yet, he is a heavy boy when he falls to sleep. Just don't hype him up on sugar and not expect a sudden crash. He really only eats things that don't make him feel like a baby. He is trying to grow up a bit fast. " Polly said the last part of the sentence with a wish filled voice that made Alex think she perhaps wanted another child. She hugged her son goodbye and told him to be good, then Piper walked her out. Alex watched them go out and down the long stair. They were talking and intent. Piper was softly trying to explain what had happened over the last week. Alex turned and went back in to the living room to see Finn on the second level of the cat tree. He was teetering trying to climb up higher. Chaucer was perched on the top, head peering over the edge. Alex felt her pulse jump and she started to yell. At the last moment, she stopped herself because she knew it would scare him and upset his precarious balance.

Instead, she ran to him and reached him right as he made the second level and started to teeter backwards to fall. She put her hands around his waist and put him on the floor.

"Alex? What happened did he fall?" Piper asked and Alex winced. She must have put Polly off again and returned without really talking to her best friend. She turned and smiled automatically.

"Um I got it! Well, Finn was about to explain why he didn't listen to his mother. I distinctly remember your mother telling you only kitty cats can climb that." Alex asked him in a soft tone. Her pulse had calmed and she didn't want to scare him.

"I'm sowwy I forgot, Alex." He said as he lowered his head in shame. Alex immediately felt the urge to forgive him. But she looked up to Piper and quirked a brow. Piper walked over and coaxed Chaucer down from the tree. She then knelt before Finn and held Chaucer.

"Here, if you promise me you'll never climb that again, I'll make an effort to catch him so you can pet him. He is just really shy of small people but he is a good kitty." Piper said in a soft voice. Alex swallowed and watched. As if on cue, Chaucer started to purr. Finn's face lit up and Alex had to smile. He petted the kitty and talked to him. Finn told him he was pretty and soft. He wanted to squeeze the cat but his Aunt Piper showed him how to hold Chaucer.

After his brief lesson, they got Finn all together and headed out to the train. He was thrilled to ride but clutched to Alex's leg once they got on it. Piper reached down and picked him up. She started to point things out to him, fast things that were passing by...calling out words like bench...trashcan...poster until Finn laughed and wasn't scared. Alex swallowed her emotions and switched the bag to her other arm. Piper was almost intuitive when it came to him. When they were together before, she never mentioned wanting to have children.

Alex then realized that she was just a child then. Piper was fresh out of college and believed she had all the time in the world to have children. Now, she was looking at her forties and a midlife void of the love of a child. She must have many friends with children grown or half grown by now. Still, she knew Piper had a plan that got pushed aside by the Department of Justice. She didn't get to marry the man of her dreams and have a kid. It bothered Alex and she stared intently at her love.

If Alex was honest with herself, she would admit that giving Piper everything she wanted or needed was the least she owed her. Every day of her life now, her stores...all of it, she got because she wanted to be the woman Piper loved.

"Hey, are you alright babe?" Piper asked as she shifted Finn to her other hip and leaned closer to her. Alex blinked and tried to pull herself away from her brooding. She smiled, leaned in and kissed her.

"Kisses for me too Alex!" Finn demanded as he launched himself towards her with abandon. Piper's hand shot up as she pulled away and between the two of them they managed to not drop him. Yet he shifted himself into Alex's arms and kissed her cheek. Her eyes got big and she looked at Piper. Her lover laughed.

"Um, thanks squirt. Not too slobbery though, the ladies like kisses to be soft and full of love" Alex said to him as if she was departing wisdom. He looked so serious and looked just like his mother when she is thinking. Alex looked over at Piper and she could see that she thought the same thing.

"She is a good kisser so that is good advice. You think you can stand on your own and hold my hand?" Piper asked him. He looked around at the strangers on the train and shook his head no. Alex tightened her grip on him automatically. He was afraid and she understood that.

**_She was just back to Vermont after the Camp. She walked around in a daze, completely shell shocked at the changes. When she had lived here before, she had a nice huge ski lodge of a home on the side of a Ritzy mountain. That was seized and sold off while she was in prison. Now, she was in a boarding house and had to take the bus to her community service job. She had money stashed but couldn't access it until she was out from under the thumb of the federal government. Some of it was already invested. She wasn't going to starve but buying a house, or even renting a nice one, would point too many eyes in the wrong direction. _**

**_Each day she dreaded the bus more than any of the work she had to do. Sometimes people would crowd close and she'd feel panic rise. Especially if a man pressed against her body in any way. It was a Tuesday morning when a young man ,plopped down beside her and started to try and "chat her up"_****. He was tall and had dark hands. Alex noticed how big his hands were right off the bat. It pissed her off because she automatically thought about the damage they would do to her. It made her jaw clench. **

**"You are so sexy in those glasses. Hey my name is Roy. We are about to my stop, want to join me for breakfast at the Fifth Street Diner? ****_ The food is excellent and the company is even better." He asked with a confidence that told Alex that he'd done this before and had actually got someone to take him up on the offer. She moved her eyes up from his hands to his face. He was handsome, tanned with dark hair and bright blue eyes. She could see the attraction for many a straight girl. _**

**_"My girlfriend made me breakfast already. Thanks for the offer." She replied in what she hoped was a politely disinterested tone. His eyes got wide and then they travelled down her body again. She was used to that reaction. So many men had a hard time reconciling her body with her sexual preference. She rolled her eyes and stood to get off the bus. She'd walk the last few blocks rather than put up with juveniles that couldn't wrap their minds around the concept of stereotypes._**

**_"Hey, I was talking to ya. Now, a girlfriend can be interestin-ommf" He stopped when Alex turned around and pushed him back._**

**_"Back off, I'm getting off the bus here." Alex said as she moved towards the door. Her heart was racing and she was afraid. She was angry and afraid. Just like every other minute of her life since he...Alex darted on to the street as soon as the doors opened. She pulled up her jacket against the wind. He didn't follow and she started to take deep cleansing breaths. She heard Becca's voice in her head..." Breathe and think...you're alright." _**

**_Alex stopped and leaned against a building. The streets of Stowe Mountain were bustling. Why was she here? Why wasn't she back at Litchfield or in a fucking hospital getting treatment for ...everything that happened to her? Why wasn't she on the next flight out of here? She knew with a few phone calls or visits to rather innocuous places, she could get a few IDs and could be in Jarkata by the end of the week. _**

**_But she'd not be free. She'd not be available for Piper. Alex winced and thought of her eyes bright, standing under their tree in the yard. She thought of her picture on the back of her amazing memoir and how she looked beautiful...but sad. _**

**_She shook her head as if physically moving it would shake the pictures lose that could threaten her peace of mind. Alex couldn't forgive herself for always thinking about Piper. She was a married woman. _**

**_But not happily married. Alex pulled out her wallet from her jacket pocket and took out the faded piece of newspaper. Piper seemed happy but her smile wasn't warm. She thought about it...about how tired she must had been at that point. She deduced that it was taken after the service because she wasn't in a traditional wedding dress. The thought of Piper in a white wedding dress had at different points since they parted, made her furious or cry. She snorted and put the paper back in her wallet. Yep, that sums them up...she is either in love with her completely, together in total happiness-yet waiting for Piper to leave, furious at her for choosing that fucking dork or crying over her because it hurts to live each day without her. Or even the hope of her. _**

**_"Buck the fuck up Vause. Get through the program, build a life worth sharing with...someone." Alex muttered out loud as she headed on to work. She refused to think about who she wanted that someone to be...and decided to take a taxi home. _**

**_Alex pulled out her cell and made a call. "Hey Nichols. Yeah...I'm on my way to work now. Look, I'd like to see you. Anyway-" she started to ask. _**

**_"I will be there tomorrow. Just tell me where. Are you off?" Nicky answered right away. _**

**_"Tomorrow then, yeah I'm off. I"ll text you the address to the boarding house. Um, Just you okay? I'll see Lorna later...if that is alright?"She didn't want to make Lorna feel bad but she really wanted to see her alone. She had spoken to her on the phone and told her most of it. Nicky had been asking to visit for a couple of weeks. _**

**_"No problem, she has a big project to work on and I'm in the way at the moment. I need to bring you some paperwork anyway. Well, I don't need to as we can do it all electronically, but it is a legit reason." Nicky explained. _**

**_Alex laughed and said,"Legit Nicky is something else...caring what things look like and shit. You may just make a good business partner after all Nichols." Nicky laughed and Alex said goodbye. As she approached the job site...she felt better knowing she would soon have someone in her corner again. _**

Alex jolted back to reality when they arrived at their stop. She moved towards the door and felt her arms feel the strain. She was happy she was in shape. He wasn't a heavy boy, but stout and strong. He had his father's body type and Alex could tell he was going to grow in to an amazingly handsome young man. It made her grin to think that she got to see this transformation.

"What are you thinking about?" Piper asked as she stepped on to the platform. She had Piper's hand and knew that her lover had been staring at her for some time while pretending to listen to Finn name different objects. Finn got quiet though and stuck his index finger in his mouth. Piper reached up and pulled his hand down. Alex moved him around and handed almost handed him back to Piper, trying to pull out a wipe from the bag on her shoulder. Piper just stood there looking amused with her arms crossed.

Finally, she wiped down his hand. Piper snorted. "You know he is going to do that like...often because he is nervous. It's just slobber."She grinned as she said it.

"Finn, did anyone ever tell you that your PiPi has a thing for wet willies?" Alex asked him as she walked off towards the ramp up to the street. They walked a short distance then stood across from the iconic door.

"I'm not allowed to do those, Awex. Daddy told me mommy liked them but she didn't and he gots in trouble." Finn said with a lisp due to his finger stuck back in his mouth. Piper laughed. Alex thought she should have known that Pete had already taught his son that move.

"I bet he did. Am I in trouble?" Alex asked as she leaned in close to Piper's ear. Her fiancé looked at her and squinted.

"Yes...but you like being in trouble." Piper replied. Alex grinned back and they crossed the street towards the door. Finn was keeping up with their pace but he dug his heels in as soon as he saw the tall Toy Soldier character that was opening the door. Finn made a noise in his throat that made Alex look down. She saw Finn let go of Piper's hand and start to climb up her body. He was really scared. She scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"I don't wanna...Don't let him get close," he keened in a pitiful voice. Alex looked over at Piper and she looked as shocked at the reaction as Alex felt.

"Hey kiddo, it is okay, it's just an out of work actor, making his living playing a glorified doorman. Don't you wanna see the toys inside?" Alex inquired, leaning her head forward. Finn pressed his forehead to hers and it startled Alex. Piper often did that and she wondered if he had picked it up from her love. Alex felt Piper press her body close and she kissed his ear softly and murmured it was alright.

"It's okay, Finn. No big men in red suits allowed..well except for Santa that is," Alex teased. He was giggling as she snuck him by the Toy soldier doorman.

Alex had bought a package that had a Toy Soldier lunch. She knew that was out of the picture now. He nodded his head but pressed his cheek against Alex's neck and held on tight. She was shocked that he trusted her so much. He barely knew her. Yet, he knew his mother loved his PiPi and that made Alex alright. He trusted her to hold him and make sure no one hurt him. Alex exhaled a breath and calmed herself. She could do this...she didn't plan on his reaction, but she's got this covered. Once inside, she went to a customer service kiosk. Piper gave her their reservation numbers and they changed the package to just a meal. Finn's eyes were wide as he looked around at all the people and the bustle of the store. Huge colorful toys seemed to dance with energy and Christmas was everywhere. It was impossible not to get in the spirit. Each child had a grin on their face that made Alex smile.

They headed towards the Legos Land display once all the logistics were cleared. He was still wary of the characters he saw and once he asked to be picked up. Piper didn't offer so Alex picked him back up. It felt nice when he clutched her neck. She got him out of her arms by dancing with him on the floor piano. Alex nodded to the shopper she had shadowing them and he picked up a box. Finn really loved it and it would drive Polly and Pete insane. Perfect gift.

They spent almost an hour in the Lego area before moving on to Muppet workshop area. It was a lot of stimulus and Finn was in awe. Alex was fascinated by this group of students watching a puppet show. Each kid was so engrossed in the show, they were unaware of photos being taken or noise around. She turned to ask Finn if he wanted to watch the next show, when she realized he wasn't beside her. She turned around and looked down the bright way but still didn't see him. Her heart started to race.

"Finn? Where are you?" she asked in what she hoped wasn't a terrfied voice. She saw all these scenarios in her head where someone snatched him and hurt him. "Piper?" Alex yelled, turning towards the book display where they had left her moments before. Piper was walking towards Alex with Finn's little hand in hers. She exhaled quickly.

"I scolded him for walking off already. He went to find me because he needs to go potty.." Piper explained.

"Go to the bafroom, PiPi, not potty. I use the big boy toilet, though I was scared of it for while." He explained to her. Piper nodded to him and leaned in to kiss Alex on the cheek.

Once close to her she whispered in her ear. "You're doing great." Just hearing her say it and knowing that Piper believed in her made her feel fundamentally better.

They went together to find the bathroom. He did okay in the stall but Piper did go in to check his pants. Alex held him up to the sink. She was surprised he didn't protest about it being the women's room but Piper pointed out to her quietly that he didn't know there were two different ones. They jumped right back in to their toy fun. Alex had Finn inspect the toys bought for the Angel Tree. He liked them all. She settled that part of the shopping trip while Piper took him to play in the wagon area. Alex made use of the delivery service the Concierge offered. She was happy not to lug all the gifts back from 5th Avenue. She had the Angel Tree gifts delivered to Polly for inspection and delivery to the school. She returned from the desk and saw Piper teaching him how to pedal in a small wagon. His feet were juuuusst long enough to pedal. She could tell he'd grow in to it soon. Piper looked up at Alex and smiled. Then she nodded to their shopper and Alex knew that big red fire engine pedal ride on was Finn's Christmas present from his PiPi.

"That is a great engine! You need a fire hat and jacket to go with it. Come on, let's go see if we can accessorize. You know, accessories are what separate us from the animals." Alex teased then she made a growling sound and playfully pounced on him. He squealed with delight and ran towards the jackets. They had fun dressing him up and Alex picked out a fireman outfit that guaranteed some amazing photos before he outgrew the whole lot.

They had lunch, minus the Toy Soldier and watched all the kids play. He joined in and ran with some other kids while they watched from their table. Alex looked over as Piper finished her chicken salad sandwich. Suddenly, Alex just knew something that she had been really afraid to ask herself. She was scared but needed to share.

She took Piper's hand and met those amazing blue eyes, "I love you Piper. I want to give you a child. I don't know when but I do know that when I am ready to have a child, I want it to be with you. I want to see a little Piper grow up to rule the world." She watched Piper's eyes fill with tears.

"I love you too and...thank you Alex. I want to give you a child. I want to give you everything and anything you need. I want to see a little Alex grow up and rule the world. I guess you're stuck with me." She whispered as she leaned over to kiss her girl. Finn ran over and jumped in her lap. He hugged her up and told her thank you for his awesome day. Piper told him she was going to tell his mother how he remembered to say thank you.

Their time was up just in the right amount because Finn was obviously getting tired. He whined some and Alex had to carry him out. She immediately hailed a cab and they sat in the back, with Finn sound to sleep in her arms. She was going to take Piper skating at Rockerfeller Center on the 23rd. She loved to ice skate and so did Piper. She felt her heart start to pitter pat a bit faster as Piper put her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and Alex knew she would doze off as well in the cab. Finn was actually snoring with his right hand up and wrapped in Alex's hair. Piper's face was right next to his little hand and Alex could look down and see just how cute they looked.

She remembered her last shopping trip with Piper and how she had practically drooled over this strapless white Vera Wang dress. It was amazing and she had to get it for Piper. Piper had dismissed it without even trying it on because she knew it was expensive. She could see that Piper still didn't realize exactly how much money they made. Piper shifted and draped an arm over Alex's stomach and snuggled in to her shoulder some more. Alex looked down and smiled again.

"Your family is beautiful," the cabby said. He was an older guy with keen intelligent eyes. Alex smiled and started to explain he wasn't their kid. But she stopped and nodded instead.

"Thank you. Too much shopping...they are all tired out," she explained. "I somehow ended up their pillow."

"You seem to not mind," he said back and Alex could only smile. It was then she realized what she truly wanted for Christmas and in typical Vause fashion, set her mind to the task of getting it.

**Hi everyone, Happy Yule. Forgive Typos because I finished this after a night out...Thank you for your kind sympathy tweets and PMs. I am hanging in there and was happy I could start writing again. I hope your Holiday is bright and full of love. There will be one more Chapter in "Got This Covered". I will try to get it out around Christmas but, not sure due to travelling and holiday schedule. Please review, it will push me to write the next part...then a new one maybe! Peace and Holiday Greetings: Fae


	3. Chapter 3 Merry Christmas Pipes

"Then came the healing time, hearts started to shine, soul felt so fine, oh what a freeing time it was."

Aberjhani, _Christmas When Music Almost Killed the World_

Alex was bright with hope and spirit. She didn't even complain when Taystee hung mistletoe over the storage room door. No she had a plan and everyone was going to have to chip in to see it complete. The first phase of her plan involved Piper being so blown away with how much her lover adored her that she missed a few things being completed under her nose. Alex made the necessary calls and a couple of times had to wipe her tears when she hung up the phone. Polly took Piper shopping and Alex met with the jeweler. He was a Russian man with salt and pepper hair and a gift for jewelry craft.

Alex had picked out diamonds and sapphires jewels for her ring. He had talked to her a long time in his heavily accented English about the quality of each stone. The design was an infinity symbol with two massive jewels in each loop, one clear karat diamond and an equally stunning sapphire. Alex was determined to try and match that sparkle in her eyes. She hoped seeing this ring would help her get that sparkle back.

"It is exquisite, Sergi. I am...wow." Alex said holding it in her fingertips. She loved the ring Piper gave her. It was her grandmother's ring and Piper adored her. It meant so much that she shared it with her. Alex truly had never been given anything in her life that meant as much to her as this ring. Piper had put so much thought in how she asked her and so much planning in to their Toronto trip. Alex had been overwhelmed with watching the grown up Piper working. She couldn't help but smile remembering the cruise.

"It was an inspired design we developed. I have the additions you spoke of here," he replied, right to business as always. Alex was thoroughly impressed and paid the man a handsome sum. It was worth it. She went right after the meeting to her insurance agent. She had made sure her ring was covered as well. Alex was careful and determined to make sure it was safe. If she admitted things to herself, she'd admit that keeping Piper and their belongings safe, was how she tried to stay in control. Control has always been an issue with her and having that monster take physical control of her body had brought up many of her fears. She spoke honestly about the early days after the rape and her almost OCD obsession with locks. Alex was talking about it now and she realized she was getting better.

Once back at the store she was pleasantly surprised by a visitor. She walked in as the snow just started to fall. She was dusting off her hat when she was slam hugged by a tall, lean beautiful black woman.

"Poussey!" she yelped as she hugged back.

"Vause, you look amazing! What a great store! Man, you and Nichols did it up right. Merry Christmas!" Poussey responded as they broke apart from their hug.

"I thought you were still on probation..." Alex began.

Taystee answered, " Bitch got early probation release for good conduct or some shit. I wish New York was like her state." Poussey shrugged and they all laughed. It was crazy how random the system was depending on where you offended. For example, they could still vote because they are citizens of New York.

"So are you here for the holidays?" Alex asked as she stuck her coat behind the counter.

"Yeah, I wasn't ready to spend it with my family...and I missed my real family." She answered, looking over to Taystee.

Alex nodded, completely understanding the aversion to spending the holidays with family. She was so relieved when her Aunt called to say they were going to Florida.

"What good conduct were they talking about?" Alex asked. She expected Taystee to snort and pick at her some but she seemed to be proud of her best friend.

"Well, I got involved some with my local Unitarian Universalist church and stuff. I had started in prison with their Church of a Larger Fellowship. There was some trouble at a service with anti-gay protesters. I shielded some kids from objects being thrown and made the news. My PO put in my service hours and extra work at the church and I got released early. They are in a terrible budget year, so any cut will help," Poussey explained.

"That girl is being modest. There was this big mother gonna bash those girls and some guys that were coming out. She covered them up with her own body and told him he wasn't being righteous. She looked back at him, met him in his eye. It was inspiring. One of the young kids there filmed the whole thing. My sister is a heroine." Taystee clarified. She blushed and rolled her eyes as if her friend was exaggerating. Alex had no doubt that Taystee was telling it like it is. Poussey always presented herself as straight forward and gifted. She expected nothing less.

"So did Taystee tell you about what I got planned.." Alex began but was interupted by Piper yelling Poussey's name. They hugged and jabbered on and on. Alex retrieved some of the bags Piper dropped in her rush to hug her friend. Polly stood back watching with bright eyes. Alex walked up to stand beside her as Piper caught up on how she was there.

"Everything go well?" Alex asked.

"Yes, the lawyer and magistrate led her through signing everything, I made sure. She knows you both have to go to the clerk tomorrow before you skate. You are seeing Jenny Banner. She will have the executor papers, medical power of attorney and so on for you to sign. We got all the business done early and spent the rest of the time in therapy shopping. She had a few mimosa's so she is feeling great." Polly said in a low tone. Piper was hugging Poussey again as she told her the story. Louann had joined them with lattes as Poussey started talking about how she taught Piper how to beat down meth heads. Piper winced and tried to calm her down. She glanced back with big eyes to Alex who had to laugh.

"Thank you for doing that. Now tomorrow we can take care of that business and focus on a romantic day. I want this to be the best Christmas season she has ever experienced. Did you guys talk? Thank you, Louann." Alex said giving her a smile. She noticed the girl blushed and looked away quickly. Polly's eyebrows shot up as she took her drink. She answered that they had talked. Polly asked her if her errands went well and Alex gave her a big smile.

"Wouldn't you like to see..." Alex teased. Polly flashed her eyes at her. She knew she was dying to see the ring Alex designed. It was fun to tease her. She had no intention of showing that ring to anyone before Piper. Trevor as at the cash register and it was getting backed up.

"Okay, you guys move it up to the office, we have to let these folks get their Christmas shoppin' on." Taystee said. Alex laughed and was pleased at how her manager moved them all out of the way.

"Yes Ma'am! Ring up if you need any help. We'll get Poussey shelving books, she has had a ton of practice." Alex teased. They all laughed and headed up the stairs. As Alex predicted, Piper invited them all up to their apartment. She did look back halfway up the stairs, remembering to ask her partner if the place was ready for company. She blew her girl as kiss. Alex

"Hey, Poussey, you two have to come over Christmas Eve. We're going to have a dinner, decorate some and maybe open a gift or two. Taystee has an invite, now I know she was waiting to see your plans." Alex mentioned.

"She told me and we accept. I can't wait to meet Piper's folks. I remember her mom from the visitation room, she made the officers smile. " Poussey said kindly. Alex knew they all thought it was funny how worked up Piper would get when her mom visited. That changed a bit after she was in the hospital though. Reynolds must have told them how much her mom had worried over her. Polly had pitched a holy fit on the prison for that incident. Alex was thankful her woman had such a strong support group. She guessed they both did now.

"Pete is coming to pick me up and bringing you some of the latest micro brewery obsession of his...just tell him it tastes rich with lots of promise. Trust me, he will go on from there." Polly told her as they crossed the threshold.

"Dayum, Vause, nice place y'all got. Oh cute cat," Poussey said as Chaucer jumped up on the kitchen bar. Piper scolded him and picked him up off of it.

"He wants your attention. He knows he isn't supposed to be up there." Piper frowned and Alex had to laugh.

"Do you honestly believe he doesn't jump up there when we are gone? He knocked off the paper towels last night." Alex asked her. Piper wrinkled her nose and walked over carrying her cat. He purred louder when Alex petted him as well. Piper then introduced Polly to Poussey. She had mentioned her many times because Polly wasn't fazed by the name.

"He is perfect just like his owners." Piper said with a grin. Alex kissed her and then rolled her eyes. Piper handed Chaucer over to Poussey who wanted to pet him. He clung to her and kept right on purring. Her fiancé+ opened a bottle of wine and Alex walked Poussey through a tour of their place. She loved the bookshelves.

"She made all of them. Her shop is upstairs. She left Litchfield and started to work with wood. My baby has mad skills." Piper called out from the kitchen. Alex looked over and smiled.

"Who would have thought a Lesbian would be good with wood." Polly snarked. Poussey laughed and brought her hand to her mouth and pointed at Alex. She shot Polly a bird without even pausing and led Poussey into the bedroom.

"I was talking to Taystee, Vause...I think I can help." She said. Alex listened intently.

Sometime later and after more than a few of Pete's beers, they all left and Piper scurried off to the bedroom to wrap presents. She threatened Alex not to come in and peek. Piper always complained that Alex would find out her present before she'd give it to her. Alex didn't TRY to find it, Piper just sucked at hiding it. They had four Christmas seasons together before Piper left her. Each time Piper went home for the holiday but they would celebrate around Winter Solstice. They had taken Finn to the toy store on that day, but Alex still wanted to celebrate with Piper. Alex made dinner while she wrapped and texted to her friends madly.

She put the salad and grilled chicken out on the bar and then called back to Piper. "Dinner is up, I'm going to go up to the loft for a few minutes, fix my plate please." Piper yelled she would and Alex grabbed her jacket before scooting upstairs. She had all of Piper's presents hidden up there. She knocked off some snow as she entered and realized she needed to turn up the thermastat. She got Piper a new tablet, three sweaters, four new books and a stocking full of little items and her favorite candy. Piper loved her some twizzlers and jelly belly beans. They had always made stockings for each other before. They didn't discuss it but she was certain Piper was making her one. Alex hummed some as she wrapped the ring box and tied an expert bow. She often accused Alex of being "bah humbug" during the seasons before..and she did work too much prior. People want to make sure they have enough drugs to get through a holiday. It is a busy season for everyone. But now, she can just be worried with a rush on the latest hot novel, not on her drug supply. She also ordered something online that was delilvered. Another tradition they used to have was "bedroom stockings". These special little presents were just for their sex life.

**It was their first Christmas a couple and they were in New York. Piper was leaving the next day to go to her mother's house which meant she was kind of down. Alex had bought her a necklace. It was a simple golden bracelet with a diamond teardrop. It was classy and elegant. She knew Piper would love it. She also got a nice harness and strap on. Piper had never asked for such a device but Alex knew she liked deep penetration. She could live with it or without it herself, but she just knew it would make her girl squirm. She wanted Piper to know all her sexual needs could be met by her alone. It completely and utterly surprised her. Ever since she got out of high school and seduced her first girl, Alex never had a possessive bone in her body. Yet, she didn't like the idea of Piper going back to a man. It hung over her head and she heard her own advice ringing in her ears every time Piper talked with or got friendly with a straight man. ****_You can't trust a straight girl. _**

**Piper would have argued that Alex wasn't her first girl and she wasn't straight. She was Piper. Labels didn't apply...and yet, Alex wanted to get this item for Piper. **

**Piper had went shopping and bought Alex a vintage glasses case and a new camera. Piper had hid them in the bread box and Alex found them when looking for a piece of bread to toast. Her girlfriend had cleaned a few of her neighbor's apartments for her own money. Alex told her she would give her a card but Piper wanted to buy Alex's presents herself. She did take her up on the offer for the rest of her family. They thought Piper worked while she was abroad, so it made sense. Piper was a good thrifty shopper and had brought items back for her family. **

**"Alex here you go, my first attempt at mulled cider. I have no idea what Grams puts in hers but Daddy usually adds Amaretto so who cares!" Piper said as she sat beside Alex on her sofa. She took the cup from her and wasn't surprised at all when Piper put her feet in her lap. She sipped her cider and it was wonderful. **

**"I got us something...but it is for the bedroom." Alex said, directly to the point. She handed Piper the bag and she looked at it confused. **

**"Rather big...hmm" she replied. Alex watched as she opened up the leather bag and took out the dildo and harness. **

**"For me to use on you?" Piper asked with a knowing grin. **

**Alex smirked and leaned over to kiss her. "Are you pleased? I thought maybe you missed-" she began. Piper put her fingertip on Alex's lips. She bit them playfully.**

**"No, I miss nothing. You are the most amazing lover. I am very pleased though, I had a dream you used one of these on me...um want to try it out?" Piper asked with bright playful eyes. Alex exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. Of course, her girl would have no hang ups about deep penetration. **

**"Right after I finish my cider," Alex said as she leaned back and slowly sipped it. Piper wiggled and Alex just grinned. She knew that her girl would be begging soon. It had been the beginning of their 'bedroom stocking' presents. This was by far her best Yule ever.**

She bought Piper a sybian. It was powerful and plugged in to the wall. She had plans...plans of things she was going to do to her girl while she controlled that remote. It made Alex hot just thinking about it. It was the biggest bedroom present she ever got for them. Alex finished wrapping and took the items down. Piper had their food plated and Alex couldn't keep her goofy grin off her face.

"You look happier than I have ever seen you," Piper said to her as she sat down. Alex looked up and smiled at her again.

"I am. You are going to be my wife...I'm beyond happy. I love you and I'm hungry!" Alex replied. After they ate a few bites she continued, "Oh, I have your bedroom present in the room under the little tree you put in there...well beside it as it is rather large."

Piper nearly spit out her food. "You did that? I did one too! I mean have a little stocking with special coupons in it."

"Don't tell me! It is for tonight!" Alex said with glee. Piper laughed and they finished their dinner. They drank some of Piper's cider and wrapped presents for her parents. Piper got her dad a limited edition book. She didn't recognize the author and was pretty sure it was written in German. She got her mother some of her favorite perfume. Piper shared a story with her from prison, a time when she spoke to Nicky about her mom after visitation.

"She was harsh about some things but actually nailed me for being insensitive to other's problems." Piper said to her.

"You've grown so much since then. She has grown up as well. Lorna told me she was actually going to see her mother after Christmas." Alex explained. Piper leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet heated kiss and it was fantastic. Alex stood up and pulled Piper in to their bedroom, leaving her present unwrapped. Alex kissed her as they walked and pushed Piper down on the bed. Her eyes got wide and Alex laughed.

"What did you get me for our bedroom?" Piper asked in a husky voice that still managed to sound sexy and excited at the prospect of a gift.

"Ya know, when your woman looks as good as I do and makes you come like I do, you should be happy with just little ole me." Alex asked with her hands on her hips. Piper laughed and the sound made her chest tighten. She may be a mess and need help to get her own mind straight, but if she could make Piper laugh like that every day for the rest of their lives, she would have led a good life.

"You are all I need...but I do want to know what that HUGE item is wrapped beside that tree," Piper asked as she looked over to the tree by their couch.

Alex kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "sybian..plug in... ride...remote control" Alex explained with each word, she kissed a different part of Piper. She saw her lover's eyes go wide and then she saw only the inside of her thighs.

They didn't try the sybian that night. Piper wanted to do some reading about it first but she was totally interested. She was reading the book and totally seemed to be turned on about all the possibilities. Alex couldn't wait to explore. They left the store after nine and went to the magistrate. It wasn't a long line as they approached the counter, Alex steered them towards the Banner girl's line.

"I'm Alex Vause and this is Piper Chapman. We are here to sign some important documents," she began.

"Oh yes, it was all set up by your friend. Here we go, first the power of attorney and executor's documents," she started. Alex respected her business sense. They signed each part and it was notarized. She was shuffling the papers when Alex saw her opportunity.

"Piper, all of this official business...it makes me realize, how completely lucky I am that you asked me to marry you. I'm really proud and happy to be your wife." Alex said. Piper focused on her eyes as the girl explained the next document. Piper started to turn her head to look, but Alex kissed her softly.

"You're already my wife...in my heart!"Piper said back. Alex had her then sign the last of the documents and they were handed a folder with their copies. She was very pleased. They left the office and headed to Rockefeller Center to skate. It was packed and they had to wait. They sipped hot cocoa as they waited to skate.

Once on the ice, it was fun to watch Piper zoom around her. She could do the basic stuff but Piper could actually twirl. The first time they skated together in Belgium, during their New Year's trip, Alex had been blown away by how graceful and lovely she was on the ice. She watched Piper twirl and get buzzed by two teenagers. Alex skated to her and caught her before she fell.

"My hero...mmm you are really pulling out all the stops for this Christmas Vause. One would think you are happy for something. You are happy, aren't you Alex?" Piper teased, but the last bit of the sentence was something she really wanted to know because she dropped her eyes.

"I...oh Pipes. Each day I can't even...I mean...yeah Piper, I'm happy," Alex stumbled. She wasn't great at sentiment. She gets a bit more sentimental near the holidays but putting all of these feelings together in to sentences that make sense is a bit hard for her. Piper didn't seem to mind, she kissed Alex and they skated on some more. After some time, they got off the ice and Alex walked her towards Central Park. She had arranged a carriage with hot cocoa and cookies. She had always secretly wanted to take a carriage ride around the park but it was always something she either didn't have the money for or was too touristy for her.

Piper laughed and took out her phone as Alex told her they were taking a carriage ride, Alex watched her laugh and dial. "Roger, get this...Alex has hired a carriage to take us around Central Park. A Tourist-fake romance filled carriage...or so she used to call them," Piper teased. Alex pulled her up and sat with her in the carriage. "Yes, I think she is fine, let me check," Piper held her wrist up to Alex's forehead. "Nope no fever, I guess she was infected with the Spirit of Christmas." Piper continued, Alex took her wrist and kissed her pulse.

She then took Piper's phone from her and held it to her ear, "Hey Roger, yes, I've taken my woman around for all kinds of romantic New York things because I'm a really lucky woman...now goodbye Roger, I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner, "Alex finished. She pocketed Piper's phone and pulled the blanket up over them as the carriage started towards the Park.

"Oh romantic and bossy...you must be hoping to use our new toy tonight," Piper whispered as they got settled.

"I just want to show you the glories of Christmas with me in New York. All the Cheesy things I can think of..romantic and all for you. Lean back here and tell me about the first time you came to Central Park," Alex said. Piper laughed, kissed her neck and began the tale.

The next day it was a bit frantic with working at the store and prepping for dinner. All of their friends were coming over and Piper really wanted to make a nice dinner. She was on the phone with her mother and even called Alex's cousin for a few tips on a pie. Alex made most of the veggies. She was a bit overwhelmed but Taystee and Poussey had chipped in to get it all done. Piper came down near closing time and helped ring out some of the customers. Alex saw a few of her customers recognize Piper and approach her with her own book.

"Hi, are you Piper Chapman?" she asked. Piper put on her smile that Alex now recognized as her work smile. She said she was and offered to sign her copy of her book. She was excited as Alex could tell. She walked over behind Piper and put her arm around her waist as she handed the book back. The girl looked at the book, then back up at them.

"Are you Nora?" she asked bluntly. " I heard that you weren't with your fiance Larry anymore." Piper smiled and Alex could tell she was about to give her usual vague answer.

Then she looked over at Alex and back to the woman, " Yes. This is the woman I fell in love with a long time ago and we found our way back to each other after prison. Happy Holidays and please enjoy the book," Piper answered.

Alex smiled as she said it and pulled her closer. It felt good to hear Piper say it to people. After they left, Taystee needed more register tape.

"I'll go get it. Third shelf, right?" Piper asked as she headed back there. Taystee and Alex both nodded. Alex was wrapping what seemed to be the hundreth book.

"Hey Alex, um isn't the storage room full of-" Poussey started. Both Taystee and her head shot up at the same time.

"Oh fuck, " was all she muttered as she took off around the corner towards the storage room. Piper was just opening the door when Alex yelled.

"Stop!" Piper stopped and turned towards her with a look of concern. Alex thought hard about what to do and looked up at the last second. "Mistletoe!" Piper looked up and laughed then kissed her soundly. Alex enjoyed the kiss and the narrow escape. Alex twirled her around playfully when they finished and then reached inside the storage room and pulled out some paper without really opening the door.

"You never cease to surprise me Al," Piper responded and then she walked back towards the front of the store with a huge smile on her face.

"That's the plan, Pipes, that's the plan," she whispered once Piper was out of earshot. The store closed and everyone came over for the dinner. Alex and Piper had a large table delivered the day before and it was set with a ton of food. Alex was a little nervous to have Piper's mom and dad see their place. She had everyone come in from the back. Cal and Piper's dad wanted to go up and see her workshop. Alex tried not to hover over him as he walked up the steps. He had lost quiet a bit of weight from the first time she saw him at the prison. However, he was on the mend and everyone was positive about the results.

"This is a nice set up Alex, the ventilation is industrial and can handle the shop exhaust. You even have a crash pad up here for when you work late. If I had a place like this at our farm, Neri would never see me. I bet Shawshank hates you up here," Cal predicted as he walked around inspecting her equipment.

"Nah, Pipes is pretty great about my time up here. She does like to come up and work out while I'm doing detail work. I think she likes to watch..." Alex started to say to him then remembered Piper's father was standing there. "Um she likes to watch me chisel." She covered.

"That is one word for it...chiseled. Please Alex, I knew once I saw you that my girl has the same taste in women as her old man," He said with a wink. Cal laughed and Alex just smiled. It was good to see the fire back in his eyes and she could tell that Piper got her charm from her dad. Roger, Chris, Pete, Polly and Poussey were putting the lights on the tree when she returned from the tour. Alex had to smile to see all of her friends looking at the ornaments.

"Nice choices here Alex...do you remember that palm that Piper tried to decorate? It was some guys tree from his place and she just dug it up, completely oblivious?" Roger asked her as she got closer to her love. Alex did remember that holiday. It was their second one, before they headed back to New York, Piper wanted to be festive since she missed her Thanksgiving meal.

"I sure do. He was ready to call the local authorities until she did her Piper voodoo on him and conned him in to staying for dinner instead," Alex recalled.

"Piper voodoo?" Pete asked. Alex nodded and Piper threw an ornament box her way to tell her to hush.

"Oh yes, Piper could convince most of the natives to do anything she wanted by flashing her blue eyes and twirling her blonde hair," Alex said back with a grin on her face. Piper squinted at her.

"She was the same way in college. I don't see what they see, but when she puts her mind to it, the girl can work some magic," Polly piped in as well from the kitchen. Lorna laughed with her and put out some cookies.

"Hey that wasn't what made him stay. We both know the reason he stayed was the-"

"Porkchop!" They finished together. Alex, Roger and Piper all laughed.

Nicky poked her head up from the stereo where she was trying to find contempary NON-Christian holiday music and said, "That is your porkchop story? I wondered...what was so funny?"

Alex pushed her glasses up and looked to Piper to ask if she wanted her to tell, Piper nodded and blushed. " Well, she was trying to coax him in to our little hut for dinner. She wasn't very good at the native tongue so she kept saying - We have actual PORK CHOPS for dinner...going on and on about the gravy and the PORK CHOPS- his eyes kept getting bigger and he kept saying no. So she tried harder, flashing her smile at him and leading him inside. She didn't to leave and we would have had to if they called the authorities. So we get him inside and Roger goes to the well to get a pitcher of water...yes we didn't have running water..it wasn't a fancy trip... so once Roger left, the guy strips down right by our table, completely nude and looks at us as if we should do the same." Alex had to stop to laugh, she will never forget how Piper turned around with her entire platter of pork chops and promptly dropped them when she saw the naked, erect native standing in her hut.

"Why on Earth did he take off his clothing?" Piper's mother asked as if on cue. Alex laughed again and Roger picked up the story.

"You see, apparently the work PORK CHOP sounds a bit like some local slang for um...you know..blow-"Roger began. Alex watched Mrs. Chapman understand the joke and her expression made her laugh even harder. Piper blushed beautifully but didn't seem to mind the laughing. The lights were finally up on the tree and everyone was having fun.

"Well Roger had to explain to him that he wasn't getting the tree or me. Alex cleaned up the chops and we all got a piece of one. I really haven't liked pork chops much since then," Piper elaborated.

"No shit, look who you're marrying," Cal retorted. Everyone laughed harder and Alex came up behind Piper to hug her close. They smiled at each other and Alex felt the whole room just disappear. Piper's eyes were bright with a good memory of their life before. That was amazing to her. She hoped to see that look more of the next few days.

They laughed and drank wine while decorating the tree. Alex had Pete bring in a small ladder from downstairs so Piper could put the star on top of their tree. They lit it up and it was amazing. They had chosen a woodland theme, with dark red cardinals and nests through out the tree. Piper's mom had given her a few of her ornaments from her youth. One was a lifesaver candy man she made in third grade and the other was a paper star she cut out in first grade. They were adorable and Alex immediately cherished them. Anything from Piper's childhood made her feel closer to her.

She went around to the other side of the tree and pulled out the small box. She walked over to Piper and before everyone offered her the box, " I know it is Christmas Eve, but since everyone is here, I thought we could do this now, " she said in what she hoped was a calm voice. She was nervous though technically they were already engaged. Alex was worried that Piper would hate her ring.

"You want me to open it now?" she asked to clarify. Alex just nodded and smiled. Everyone got quiet and watched her open it. She watched her expression because she would know if Piper was lying as to not hurt her feelings. She opened the box and her eyes got wide. Alex could see her joy immediately.  
"Oh Alex...oh Alex it is stunning...and it had to have cost a fortune! Please please..." she begged as she held out the ring and her left hand. Alex put it on her and they kissed to the cheers of their family and closest friends. Piper pulled away first and whispered how much she loved her ring in her ear. Alex felt ten feet tall.

Everyone left around ten except for Lorna and Nicky who helped them clean up. Piper told her parents that they would be over to pick them up around noon for the drive to Connecticut. It had been a long few days and Piper took a hot bath after they were finished. Nicky and Lorna went downstairs and Alex joined her in the bath. She caught Piper just looking at her ring in the candlelight.

"It is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever owned." Piper said.

"Better than my attempt at a flower bracelet? " Alex asked teasingly.

"Almost," she answered. Alex dried her off and walked her in to the bedroom. Piper had given her a stocking full of sex coupons...things Alex liked or wanted to try. Some of them were just intimate and sweet, like for back rubs or washing her hair. She decided to use a back rub coupon and Piper took the slip, kissed it and put it in a box by their bed. Piper had her disrobe and she brought out all the stops. She rubbed Alex with scented oil from her toes to her head.

"This is amazing," Alex murmured.

"The oil is our new oil from Poppi...the techniques I've been studying from a few books I bought. Great thing about getting this type of massage here at home...you're guaranteed a happy ending," Piper purred in to her ear as she leaned over her naked back. Alex felt Piper's nipples on her flesh and moaned. Soon the massage turned much more intimate as she rubbed her inner thighs and ass muscles. Alex felt Piper nudge her to turn over and when she did, she could feel the river running between her thighs. The massage had her completely relaxed and eager. Piper seemed more than willing to satiate her need. She kissed down her body and soon found her home between her thighs. As slow and easy as the massage was...her mouth was equally slow. Piper teased her until all Alex could do was whimper. By the time Piper sucked her swollen clit in to her mouth, Alex was ready to come. She did just that and splattered Piper's face. Her hungry lover would not stop there, she continued to lick and rub until Alex had another orgasm that way. She thought it was over, that maybe Piper would kiss her way back up to her mouth when she felt her three fingers slam inside. Alex felt tight and full...and the immediate orgasm that followed. She came once more from her thrusts and eventually saw her girl shiver out her own orgasm against her thigh. They both lay panting for a few moments before Alex could pull her up for that kiss.  
"Best Coupon ever.." Alex said to her. Piper giggled and snuggled in to her arms. Alex held her close as she drifted off to sleep and couldn't stop thinking about how damn lucky she really was...she was supposed to be spending this Christmas in prison. Yet, she was here with her girl in a life they were experiencing together. It was amazing.

Once she was sure Piper was asleep, she snuck out of bed and made arrangements for her morning presents. She went downstairs as well to check on the progress. Everything was going just as she planned. It was early when she returned and her feet were a little cold. Piper woke with a start and them murmured for her to wear socks next time.

"I promise I will wear socks next time," Alex answered in to her ear. Piper mumbled something else and then snored lightly.

Their alarm went off and Piper sat up with a start. Alex had placed their stockings on the foot of their bed. It was 7 AM and Piper was like a kid opening her stocking. Alex tore in to hers as well. Piper got her gloves and a few speciality tools she had wanted.

"I hope those are right, because I wasn't sure when I got to the hardware store-I know nothing about woodworking other than you love it-" Piper began.

"There is more under the tree for you...let's go see if Santa thought you were just the right amount of Naughty and Nice, " Alex suggested. Piper laughed and ran into the other room with Alex on her heels. They both opened presents and laughed as they both got each other a new laptop. Piper had loaded different design programs on hers so she could design bigger pieces. She got Piper a new laptop and a great new bag so she could carry all of her devices when she travelled. Piper also gave her two sweaters and a pair of boots. They were sexy as well, with a heel. Alex loved them and kissed her girl to show her how much. Alex got up to prepare breakfast and Piper asked if she needed any help.

" Nope, I got this covered. I am going to go downstairs to use the machine, I want our morning lattes to be perfect. Our bags are in the closet, would you add my new sweaters to mine? I want to wear them in Connecitcut. " Alex asked. Piper said sure and hopped up to go do just that. Alex sprung into action. She set out the vanity, the huge present box and the note she had prepared. Then she went to the closet, grabbed the outfit hung within and booked it downstairs.

Everything was perfect and she ran like a mad woman to the storage room. She was shaking all over as she got dressed. She checked herself in the mirror and applied make up. It wasn't much but she knew she'd pass inspection. What mattered was how Piper looked! Alex moved to her spot and waited.

She heard the door open above and Piper yell down, " Alex? What's going on? I love the dress but why do I have to wear it now?"

"Just come down and you'll see, " Alex replied. She hoped for once, Piper wouldn't argue and just come down the stairs, like she had planned...liked they all had planned.

"Oh...a surprise, okay..here I come! I love the shoes too..it always amazes me how you know my exact-" Piper began but Alex heard the words die in her throat. Alex was standing about twenty feet from the base of the stairs in an all while Ralph Lauren lady's suit. It was cut like a tux but cinched about her waist and obviously meant for a woman to wear. Piper was in that Vera Wang dress she so adored. It was cut low but not too low to make one hold their breath, lest she flash them all. It was cut just above her knees and made of a white silk that screamed wedding.

The store was decked out in white and red ribbons with roses of the same colors all about. The early morning sun seeped in through the windows and illuminated all of their family and friends as they stood up from their white folding chairs. Piper's dad was in a suit and waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and Poussey was dressed in a long white robe. She had become ordained online through her new church and was able to perform their ceremony. It was a God send that she got there when she did as the preacher Alex booked at the last minute cancelled.

"Alex?" Piper asked with her hand on her lips. Alex felt fear course through her as she came forward from her spot at the end of the isle.

"Piper..I know you asked me and I know you said I could wait as long as I wanted...well this is it. Please Piper...please marry me this Christmas," she asked up. Piper started to cry and Polly rushed up with a handkerchief.

"It is blue and borrowed...the old is the ring on the flowers here, it was on your mom's bouquet...and the new is your new ring. So wipe your eyes or you'll ruin your make up." Polly said with a smile. She was dressed to the nines and had a flower arrangment as well.

"Time for the ring yet Alex?" Finn asked from his spot beside Piper's dad.

"Not yet, squirt, she hasn't said she'd do this...it is legal..we um kinda signed the license a few days ago, it was in all the paperwork. Please Piper?" Alex asked again. Piper didn't answer verbally she just wiped her eyes and smiled. Everyone cheered and then Taystee pressed the button to start the wedding March.

Alex went back to her spot beside Roger as Finn headed down the aisle with his mom behind. Alex couldn't take her eyes off of Piper. Once they got beside her, Mr. Chapman put Piper's hand her hers and Alex felt an electric jolt. They were really doing this...she was really going to get married. It was something she said she'd never do but now she knew she was always meant to spend her life with Piper Chapman.

"You are insane! How did you do a surprise wedding?" Piper asked her once they were alone.

Alex looked around at all the people that pitched in with decorating last night, buying gowns, making arrangments and even performing the service. She simply said, "I had a lot of help. You see, we are really lucky to have such a support system."

Piper agreed and then they looked up to Poussey to start.

She cleared her throat and began, " Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together these two souls in matrimony. Who gives this woman, Piper Chapman, to be wed today?" Poussey asked. Piper's parents stood up and said " We do" in unison. Alex smiled.

"Who gives this woman, Alex Vause, to be wed today?" Poussey asked. Alex started to say something but instead she heard a familiar voice say out, " I do, on behalf of her mother." Alex turned and saw her Aunt standing in the back. Her cousin waved from the seat next to her. She was stunned, they were supposed to be in Florida.

She then heard Roger as he leaned in to say, " Merry Christmas. I flew them in on the red eye and I'll see them safely back home today." Alex turned and hugged him. She had family at her wedding and it was more than she had ever hoped. Her Aunt even smiled at her before she turned around to follow along.

Poussey continued, "If there is anyone here who has a legit reason...and I mean it better be very good...that these two, star crossed, infuriatingly crazy for each other, girls shouldn't get married, speak now or forever shut yo mouth." Alex chuckled but held her breath. Both she and Piper looked back at the crowd.

"Great, so Alex you said you wanted to say your own vows...and since Chapman can talk at anytime about anything, I'm sure she will think of something. You go first." Poussey said. Piper laughed and turned to her. She was beautiful and was crying softly despite Polly's warnings.

Alex dabbed her eyes and pulled her close before she began. "Piper, I realized that you are already my wife. I told you that you were the wife of my heart. You are...you're my partner and I want everyone to know that we are the real thing. I want to wake up with you every morning of our life together. I want to travel and see the rest of the world with you by my side. You, me , Molly and drag queens- all of it. I heart you, kiddo. Now and always."

Piper wanted to kiss her then but Poussey cleared her throat and Piper caught herself. Alex laughed nervously and held Piper's hands a bit more tightly.

"Alex, you gave me a surprise wedding. You made me a ring and threw me a wedding. How far we've come from those two kids, so in love and yet so messed up. I promise to try and listen to you more and more each day. I promise to work on me and us with equal fervor and to try and make you laugh at least once a day. You are my inevitable. I heart you too. " Piper vowed. Alex now understood the urge to kiss after the vows but she held off, barely.

Poussey waited a few beats then had them exchange rings and repeat the more traditional vows, minus the 'obey' part. Finn did his part perfectly and held the pillow up for Roger to get the bands. Piper loved the rings that Alex had made that matched their rings. It had been a last minute order but Sergi had not let her down. Once they were done with the vows, Taystee stepped up and started to sing, "Winter Song" with Poussey. Alex felt her tears start by the end of the first verse. She remembered how far apart they seemed, the last time they heard this song. It was in the car, on that trip back from the clinic. She couldn't believe how far they had come.

As they finished, they changed the words to say " Love is alive' and everyone clapped loudly. Once everyone calmed down, Poussey seemed to stand a bit taller and said, " By the Power invested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you married! You may kiss each other now." Alex was smiling as Piper grabbed her up and planted a huge kiss on her face. She knew from the love in that kiss that her girl was thrilled to be her bride.

Alex held her close as they turned to face their family and friends as a married couple. It felt like a dream as they all cheered. She turned to her gorgeous bride and kissed her again as she said, " Merry Christmas, Pipes."


End file.
